harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeryk Bacon
Biography Was Born in . 06June 1980) Was A Pure Blood Wizard The only Child of Kingsley Shacklebolt Hogwarts years (1991-1997) Aeryk first Discorved that he was a wizard when he was found Sitting on the Roof on his house , on His 11th Birthday he recived a letter from hogwarts School Early on his eleventh birthday, Harry learnt that he was a wizard via Hagrid, keeper of the keys. He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House Where He be freinded Harrry Potter Ron Weasley , Hermione Granger and the rest of the Gryffindor house , in his frst year He Help Saved The Stone and solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, with Ron , Harry in his second Year , in His Third year he Help Harry , Hermione saving Siruis Black from Azkban , During his Fourth Year he was taught the partons charm produce of husky he also help Harry With The Triwizard Tournament,in His Fith Year He joined Dumblores Army with His fellow students to help Get Rid off umbridge, He Later joined the slug Club in His Sixth Year off Hogwarts. Aeryk also played a significant role in many other battles of the Second Wizarding War, and he and Harry ,Ron and Hermione hunted down and destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes. and joined in on the Battle Hogwarts on this date May, 1998 , after leaving hogwarts he later became a an Auror and Helped rebuild The order with Harry Ron Hermione , Aerykbacon42 (talk) 03:42, January 2, 2017 (UTC) 'Physical Information' Species: Human Gender:Male Height: 5,10 Hair color: black Eye color: BrownSkin color: Brown Blood Status: Pureblood Status: Alive Maritial Status: Married Pet: Jeff (Eagle Owl) 'Family Information' Father N/A Adopted By Kingsley Shacklebolt 'Magical Information' Boggart:Lord Voldemort Wand: Redwood wood Unicorn hair core 12" in length Brittle flexibility Patronus:Husky House Gryffindor 'Loyalty' Order of Pheonix ''' '''Potter Family Weasley Family Gryffindor Qudditch Team' Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry Third year In the summer of 1993, Sirius Black — who had been wrongly imprisoned twelve years earlier for allegedly betraying James, Lily, and Harry to Voldemort and murdering twelve Muggles — escaped from Azkaban. This created a tense climate in the wizarding world, and many believed that murdering Harry was the objective of Black's escape. As such, he was treated leniently when, late in the summer, he inadvertently inflated his Aunt Marge, possibly with an Engorgement Charm. That evening he ran away from the Dursleys, and after an enlightening journey aboard the Knight Bus, he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, where the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge was awaiting him. After spending two happy weeks at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry met up with his friends Ron and Hermione,Aeryk along with the entire Weasley family, who had just returned from a holiday in Egypt. That night, Harry overheard Mr and Mrs Weasley arguing and learned of the Ministry's fears that Harry was the target of Sirius Black. Harry himself was not overly worried about supposedly being Black's target. Prior to their departure aboard the Hogwarts Express, Mr Weasley pulled Harry aside and in no uncertain terms told Harry not to go looking for Black. Harry found it necessary to point out that he "was not stupid enough to go looking for someone who wanted to kill him". Finding only one open compartment, Harry and his friends shared their ride with the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin. The train suddenly stopped well before it should have and was searched by Dementors looking for Black. Harry reacted poorly to the appearance of the Dementors, passing out, and beginning a pattern that would last for most of the year. While he was unconscious, a Dementor began to suck out his positive emotions, and might possibly have stripped him of his soul had his soon to be Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Remus Lupin not repelled it when he did. This was the Quartets first time meeting Professor Remus Lupin. Fourth year with harry potter\ On 25 August, 1994 Harry, Aeryk , the Weasley family (besides Mrs Weasley), and Hermione Granger attended the Quidditch World Cup. At Stoatshead Hill, Cedric Diggory and his father, Amos joined them. Once at the camp grounds, they met Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch Snr with his house-elf Winky, and many other Hogwarts students and their families, including: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, and Draco Malfoy. They were able to see the match between the Irish and Bulgarian national teams up close, because Harry, the Weasleys, and Hermione had seats in the Top Box, thanks to a favour Mr Weasley had done for Ludo Bagman. It was during this World Cup that Harry learned of the existence of foreign wizarding schools, something he had not given any thought to before the cup .The night after the match, while the Irish team's supporters were still celebrating, a group of black-cloaked, hooded figures held terrifying celebrations of their own by suspending the Muggle camp site manager and his family in air like twisted marionettes probably done via Levicorpus. On Mr Weasley's orders, Signature Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (First appearance) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (play) * The Tales of Beedle the Bard (Mentioned only) * Quidditch Through the Ages (Mentioned only) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Mentioned only) * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter * The Queen's Handbag * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * LEGO Dimensions * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Motorbike Escape * J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life (Mentioned only) * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter Trading Card Game * Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Harry Potter: Magical Places from the Films: Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and Beyond Relationships Hermione Granger, the Weasley family, Sirius Black, Hedwig, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin and Teddy Lupin. Katie Bell Family information Katie Bell Wife Affiliation * Head of Auror Office38 * Part-time lecturer on Defence Against the Dark Arts38 * Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement39 House Gryffindor Loyalty * Potter family * Weasley family * Albus Dumbledore * Dumbledore's Army * Order of the Phoenix * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Gryffindor ** Gryffindor Quidditch team ** Slytherin4041 ** Slug Club * British Ministry of Magic ** Auror Office ** Department of Magical Law Enforcement * S.P.E.W. * Holyhead Harpies Category:DRAFT